The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing, and more particularly to cross-domain adaptation in datasets.
Computation intensive multi-dimensional applications are predominant in several domains such as image and video processing and detection systems (e.g., radar, sonar). Existing multi-dimensional data processing techniques are specific to particular applications and domains.